


[Podfic] O Rose Thou Art Sick

by Gorillazgal86



Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley is a Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Reincarnation, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Crowley had never believed in much of anything, until he met Aziraphale.He wasn't sure what he believed in now. Whatever it was, it wasn't to be found in a church, read from a book of scripture. But there was something, something, a thread humming through this life they'd made together. Missing pieces, strange echoes, distant shadows.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500101
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] O Rose Thou Art Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Rose Thou Art Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685527) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> This is the penultimate story to this magnificent series and a very poignant one to record. This is the one that explains it, tells us what's happened with Crowley. It's tragic and sweet and the final twist of the knife. Please check your tags and enjoy!


End file.
